


That's Not Sunscreen

by compo67



Series: Chicago Verse [96]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Series, Sexual Humor, Short & Sweet, Summer, mother hen Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/compo67/pseuds/compo67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam yelling at Dean to put on sunscreen. Dean eventually pays attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not Sunscreen

"Dean! I told you to get the hell inside! Stop mowing the freaking lawn--oh, don't you dare give me the finger. Don't. What. Are you twelve?!" 

Dean ignored the Sasquatch shouting from the front door of their house. Though he did notice that the Sasquatch was wearing a threadbare robe, poorly tied and slightly open, showing quite a bit of leg. That is an interesting thought. 

"I told you a hundred times to wear sunscreen because you know you're gonna bitch about it later..." 

Never in the world would Dean dare to tell his brother that he can't hear him over the roar of the mower. 

"Look at me. Here on the lawn, chasing after you with a bottle of sunscreen--stop mowing! Let me get your nose, dammit." 

Dean stops in the middle of the lawn, cutting the engine to the mower. He thinks about one thing for just one moment under the hot summer sun and blurts it out to his brother. "Are you putting lube on my face?" 

Sam looks at the bottle in his hands.

Dean looks at the bottle in Sam's hands.

Yes, Sam was putting globs of lube on Dean's face.

"Wouldn't be the first time, Sammy. Wouldn't be the first time."

**Author's Note:**

> i've been hesitant to post drabbles for TCV because I need to finish/add onto that halloween fic but tonight i decided--fuck it. here you are! enjoy! :D


End file.
